the_continuumfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of major Events
RKN - Arcane Realm PND - Pandemonium SHF - The Shift DMN - Demonic Realm ASC - Ascended Realm The Beginning * The Realms are formed * RKN - Tribes develop as the first humans band together * RKN - Warlords rise up and lead nomadic lifestyles * RKN - The Ascended Resonant is born as a nameless slave, lives till maturity and is slain. * ASC - Upon entering the Ascended Realm, the Resonant is given the title of "Archivist" * ASC - After several years in the Ascended Realm, the Archivist rebirths himself into the Arcane Realm The Crystals and the First Reborn * RKN - The earth around where the Archivist is reborn becomes crystallized * RKN - Archivist faces against and defeats a powerful Warlord and his fanatic tribal mages. As peace spreads, humanity utilizes the crystals to store memories and develop civilization * RKN - Tribal mages and shamans work together to expand on magical abilities * RKN - Five orders of magic are created- Light, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind * DMN - "Skroon" is born, the Demonic Resonant * DMN - Skroon becomes the first Demon Lord * RKN - The Order of Mages starts using a singular crystal for each separate form of magic * RKN - A boy named Farlow is born, the Arcane Resonant * RKN - Farlow shows natural talent to arcane magic, but preferring the challenge, trains to become a Light Mage instead * RKN - The "Sage Crystals" begin to exude elemental stress after several generations. Each order decides to attempt a transference of the memories into new crystals. The experiment works, and the Sage Crystals are independent from the Elemental Crystals * DMN - The transference of energy resonates through the fabric of realms, and Skroon becomes aware of the existence of the Arcane Realm * DMN - Skroon creates his 'Children', Kilo, Shade, and Themesk, leaving them to flourish in his absence. * RKN - Skroon pulls himself through the void and takes his first step into the Arcane Realm The Demonic Invasion * RKN - Farlow was nearby Skroon's point of invasion. As a resonant himself he was able to see the Demonic Runes that make up Skroon's magic. * RKN - After barely escaping, Farlow begins utilizing Dark Magic to fight Demons * RKN - Skroon begins devouring the outlying mage academies. Arcane magics have almost no effect on fighting the demon lord's army * RKN - The Order of Mages ostracize Farlow for "Heresy" when he proposes his plan to forge a Dark Crystal in order to turn the tide of war * RKN - Farlow seeks aid from the Archivist to build a tower which would channel souls into a singularity in order to form a weapon to fight Skroon. * RKN - The Order of Mages as a saving grace, place the Elemental Crystals in the protection of five renowned warriors- Celes, Marcus, Rein, Gale, and Eros. * RKN - The last of the mages are killed save for Farlow and his few loyalists. * RKN - Marcus, Rein, Gale, and Eros are tracked down by Skroon and systematically slain. Celes was defeated shortly after and had the Light Crystal stolen despite her survival. * RKN - Farlow completes the Ebon Tower. The final stand for the fate of humanity ensues as Skroon sends his army to tear down the monument. * RKN - With the trap sprung, Farlow activates the runes carved into the tower which begins pulling the souls of humans and demons from the surrounding battlefield into a pure crystal. Farlow himself was unaffected due to a specially formed suit of armor designed to keep his soul from leaving. * RKN - Farlow confronts Skroon with the strength of his Dark Crystal being more than enough to gain the upper hand. Skroon in an act of desperation tries to consume all of the energy contained in the Dark Crystal. The resulting nexus of raw power creates an explosion within Skroon, destroying his form and killing Farlow. Farlow's soul end up moving into the Shift as his armor pulled Skroon's soul into his dead body. With no form left of his own, Skroon is cursed to reside in human bodies in order to survive. A Time without Mages * .... -Memories Kilo's Reign -Advent Elemental Chaos -The Fallen Renaissance -The Wonderland Rise of Industry -The Cursed Information age -The Shift -The Merge -The Chronomancer Resurgence of Magic -The Dreamer Final Conflict -The Rose